Does he dare?
by Mii-riam
Summary: Dib finally decides to tell his dad that he's with Zim. How would his dad react? And Gaz? Completed one-shot, ZaDr.


Zim and Dib were dating for a while now. They were sixteen.  
Dib sat on a bench on the schoolyard, while Zim was sitting on his lap.  
They were kissing.  
"You know, you have to tell your dad sometime." said Zim, when he stopped kissing Dib.  
"Tell him what?" asked Dib, still with his eyes closed.  
"You know what I mean… that you don't like girls."

Suddenly, Dib startled and moved. Zim almost fell on the ground.  
"I… I'm too afraid to tell him. What if he doesn't accept it?" Dib's voice trembled.  
"I'm sure he won't mind. By any means, he's smart enough to accept you, right?"  
"That's true." answered Dib, but he wasn't really convinced. He knew his dad was smart, but that didn't say everything about his tolerance.  
"And even if he don't, you only see him once a year, so what's the worst thing that could happen?"  
_Also true_, thought Dib.  
"Your dad's one day off in the year is today, right?" asked Zim.  
"It is… how did you know?"  
"You told me, you found it so awesome you could actually see your dad in person instead of as a floating head."  
"So it's now, or never!" Dib concluded. He swallowed.  
"Well, not exactly. It's now or next year."

The bell rung and they walked to their class.  
In class, Dib felt very nervous. He had to say it, otherwise he could wait another year. Dib preferred come out when he had a boyfriend, else his dad would think '_and how do you know?_', so waiting to next year couldn't be an option, again. Last year he didn't dare and he regretted that. If he had said it then, he wouldn't have to panic now.

After school, he walked home with Zim.  
He thought of all the advantages he would have when his family finally knew he were gay.  
For example, his dad would stop bothering him with the question when he got a girlfriend. And he would stop referring to Dib's partner later in the future as 'your future wife'. No, he wanted to marry later with his future husband. Preferably Zim. If they still couldn't marry in the USA in about ten years, they would move to the Netherlands, just to name a 'random' country were gays are allowed to marry, the fact that the writer of this fanfic lives in the Netherlands is pure coincidence. Dib could imagine moving there, learning to speak Dutch and then being voiced by other voice actors.

When they were almost at the Membrane house, Dib felt even more nervous.  
Zim kissed him on his cheek. "Well, bye! Good luck!"  
"Wait! Would you like to go with me while I tell it? It's much less scary then." Dib said panicking.  
Zim first looked questioning, but then he agreed. "But you don't have to be so nervous. It's not a big deal."  
"Easy for you to say," said Dib, "Have you told your robot parents yet?"  
"No, but that's because they aren't my real parents. I've made them instead of backwards, and they didn't raise me."  
"There you have a valid point." said Dib.  
"Besides, everyone on Irk can love both genders, so there's no point telling." Zim continued.  
_I've read that in a fanfic before_, Dib thought.

They walked to the house and opened the door.  
His dad sat on the couch, watching a scientific program. Gaz sat next to him, playing at her Gameslave.  
"Hi son, good to see you after a year of seeing nothing then science! You've grown! I see you have your foreign friend with you."  
Dib's nervousness rose. He could hear his own heart beating and his knees were all shaky. "Yeah, well, that's what I wanted to talk about. The point is…"  
Thousand thought flew through his mind in one second. "You know my friend Zim? He's… not just a friend. He's my boyfriend." To illustrate that, Zim stepped closed to Dib and grabbed his hand.  
"You seem very nervous. But you don't have to be. It doesn't matter which gender you like, the only thing that matters is if you're happy." was his dad's reaction.  
Dib smiled relieved. He had be so nervous for nothing! In the meantime, his dad ranted further about that it was scientifically proven that being gay is natural. Then he said: "Gaz, you haven't said anything. Aren't you happy for your brother he can finally be himself?"  
Without looking up from her game, she said: "I already knew it."  
Dib startled. "How did you know?"  
"Yeah, how would I? It's pretty oblivious. You and Zim always kiss each other goodbye right in front of the house, we don't even lunch together anymore because you're always with Zim, and you kiss openly in school!"  
Dib was dumbfounded. How could he not think about that?  
"But I'm ok with it, I guess." said Gaz.  
Dib smiled again. _This is going to be a good life_, he thought.


End file.
